Infinite
by BananaNuke
Summary: Sadie Mach is just a girl from District 7... until Reaping Day. Rated T for violence, obviously.
1. Chapter 1: The Field

**Infinite**

The sun rose over the hill.

It might've been nice if I wouldn't have been in the field.

It was hard, all that chopping. It made your back ache, and I imagined how anyone would ever be doing this for such a long time. My shift was a mere four hours, while most of the adults worked seven or eight. The sound of the axe, the familiar _THUNK!_ as it hit a tree, was so familiar to locals that it wove in and out of our dreams.

My name is Sadie Mach.

My parents call me "a gift from God". I'm the only child they ever had, so I'm naturally supposed to be spoiled, right?

Wrong.

You see, here in District 7, life is rough. Life isn't nearly as nice as you may think. Mostly all adults spend the majority of their lives in the huge field where we harvest wood from the big oak trees. The children are forced to work at the age of fourteen.

Yesterday was my birthday, marking my ability to work in the fields. It wasn't the easiest job, but it soon became easy. I'd learned to handle an axe from a young age. It was just sorta... natural. Just like how naturally everyone was scared for the twenty-sixth annual Hunger Games.

You see... the Hunger Games is a sort of a punishment. From each of the twelve districts from around our country, Panem, must select one young boy and one young girl to compete in a battle to the death. Well... it's not exactly "selecting". More like "reaping". As decreed in _The Treaty of The Treason_, which they pour into our minds through your whole school career, one young man and one young woman must be "sacrificed" in this duel. The winner was to be crowned with fame and riches, so that was pretty much the only reason people wanted to win. If they did, of course. Most people cowered in their homes until they were forced out to the reaping. Every year, people disappear. A few years ago, my friend Sara was reaped. She did decent in the games, but it broke my soul to see her die in the final four (speared from behind). She was _so_ close. However, this story isn't about Sara; this story is about me.

So anyway, I was in the field chopping (wishing I wasn't there) when I heard a voice calling from somewhere to my left.  
"Saaaadie! C'mon! You have to get ready for Reaping Day!" I groaned. It was Thomas. Thomas was my older "brother" (he wasn't actually related to me, but our families were so close that we were practically related), but he treated me as equal to him. Thomas had actually been reaped once before, but a boy named George had volunteered for him for reasons not many people knew (he had died in the bloodbath).  
"Coming!" I shouted, propping my axe up against the tree and dashing down the hill.

I dashed past the old capitol building made almost entirely out of oak wood, nearly running into one of the large stone columns holding it up. In front of the building, bright, electric lights were being set up. I felt a lump in my throat start to build, but I quickly dismissed it. Why would I feel nervous? My name is only in there once. My family wasn't the poorest, but they definitely weren't the richest either. We'd never had to borrow food, and we had a decent reputation among the community. I hesitated in front of the door to the big, brown house labeled "MACH" above the doorway, but went in anyway.

**Chapter 2? Maybe**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dress

**Haven't recieved very much support so far...leaving a review lets me know that people are actually reading this thing.**

I stumbled against the doorframe on my way in. It had been curved differently than all of the other houses, but we'd never had the time or the patience to fix it. Anyways, I stooped through the door to see two figures inside. One was Helia, my mother, and one was Thomas. They were in deep conversation when I entered.  
"...just don't have the greatest feeling about today." Thomas was saying as I entered.  
"I get that same feeling, but who... Sadie! You're back!" my mother began the reply, but noticed my arrival. "I have your clothes all ready for you in your bedroom, you can go put them on now. We're leaving here for the reaping in ten minutes, so be ready by then."

"Alright, Mom." I replied, then stopped for just a moment. "What was that you were talking about when I came in?"  
"Nothing, sweetie. Just get changed."  
"Fine." I slipped through the narrow door and quickly got ready for the reaping. I'd left them out after last year's reaping; I considered it a crime to touch those horrible, cursed clothes when it wasn't Reaping Day. In the last two years of having to struggle through the reaping, I'd worn the same thing both times: A white dress with a white rose in the front pocket. My long, brown hair was put back into a tight bun. The dress was the most expensive object in our house, just a tiny bit nicer than my father's coat. I sighed just thinking about him. My father insisted on our family being _just_ a tiny bit wealthier than the rest of the community, so he worked an extra two hours in the field. I hardly saw him at all (my four hours in the field were the two break hours he had off midday), but when I did he inspired me much more than my mother. It was just...  
"Sadie! We're leaving now. C'mon!" Thomas interrupted my surge of thoughts. I quickly slipped on my shoes and dashed out the door, slamming into the frame for good measure.


	3. Chapter 3: The Card

**Sorry last chapter was so short... this one will be longer!**

I caught up with Thomas quickly, who immediately pulled me to the side.  
"Look, over there! Isn't that the bowl of the female tributes?" He pointed. I gasped. There must have been twenty young girls writing on thin, white strips of paper. I was shocked that they weren't concealing this somehow, so I, naturally, started talking. I walked up to the first girl as she was finishing the "L"s.

"Umm... shouldn't you be doing..."  
"Shhhhhhh! What are you doing here?" She indignantly replied, dropping the card she was currently writing. It blew away into the wind, right over the roof of my house. "Oh no! Now what you've made me done! What name was that... I think it was "Maurader". I'll just write a new one..." she indignantly stated. "Get out of here! You'll get us both into trouble!" She pushed me away, leaving for me to slide right back next to Thomas in line. His expression? Priceless.  
"You just...got away...trouble?" was what it sounded like came out of his mouth. "We should go see who's name got blown away!" he suddenly realized.  
"Sure, we have a few minutes..." I slipped out of line with Thomas, and we started back towards my house.

It was pretty easy to spot the white piece of paper shining from the roof of a neighbor's house. Thomas attempted to climb up the side of the house, but his hand slipped and he fell a good five feet down to the ground, landing hard on his back.  
He cursed. "Saide, can you climb up there and grab it? I think I'm too heavy."  
"No problem..." I grumbled. I easily was able to slip up the side of the house and snatch up the paper. Sitting atop of that roof, I opened the card. It read plainly:

MACH, SADIE 

Everything seemed to stop. My brain seemed to take about a century to catch up with reality, but when it finally did, I was lying on the ground, clutching the paper (which now had a mud-stain on the top left corner. Thomas was screaming "Sadie!" and I felt a lump forming on my forehead. I jumped up, determined to throw that paper as far away from myself as possible. To my horror, it sailed through the air and... landed right back into the girl's bowl!  
"Sadie, what is going on? Whose name was that? Why did..."  
A voice came on over the speakers.  
"**ALL RESIDENTS MUST REPORT TO THE TOWN SQUARE IMMEDIATELY FOR THE 26TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES REAPING"** it said. Thomas and I looked at each other, and dashed towards the line (which was quickly depleting). I was able to leap into the line at the last second, and Thomas slipped into the back. He flashed me a thumbs-up as we moved up the line.

Fuchsia Longbeck stepped up onto the stage, the District 7 escort. As usual, she began her speech.  
"Welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games, everyone! Are the odds in your favor? Let's find out!" she said quickly. She was a very fast paced person, and was devastated that not a single victor had come from District 7 since she had taken over as escort. "As usual, ladies first!" She said, walking over to the big, clear bowl I'd seen earlier. She dug her hand in, shaking it around for effect. She yanked out a single card, but... oh my gosh... a second card was stuck to it. A glob of mud covered the corner of one of the cards. Thomas shot a look at me, his eyes full of fear. He appeared to mouth "Was it yours?"

It was too late.

Fuchsia plucked the card with the muddy corner off, and unfolded it.

Time froze.

"Sadie Mach!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Boy

**I can hear you guys complaining all across the world: "WHAAAAA? A PLOT TWIST AND NO EXPLANATION?"  
To be fair, sorry. :P I didn't feel there was enough to cover if I did add something. It probably would have just been "DUN DA DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" if anything.**

I couldn't speak.

The words had just come out of Fuchsia's mouth.

"Sadie Mach!"

Why had I expected it?

What did I deserve this fate for?

I'd never done anything except chop wood, learn about chopping wood, and practicing chopping wood all my life.

Now I had to... kill people?

Everyone in front of me turned around, their mouths wide open with shock.

I had been reaped.

Two peacekeepers came to collect me. On the way up, I tried to keep my face as expressionless as possible. After all, I knew that the tributes from the other districts would be watching me later. They would judge every move I made, so I had to be careful.

I silently begged anyone to volunteer, ANYONE, but no one did. I was going into the arena whether I liked it or not.

"And now, for the male tribute." Fuchsia continued. She dug her hand into the second glass bowl (which was slightly larger than the female's) and yanked out a card. Walking back up to the microphone, she read the name.

"Ben Lauderback!"

Oh NO!

Ben Lauderback?

Thomas's brother!

Ben was a year younger than me, but he was a very shy boy. We'd hardly ever talked, but still... poor Thomas. His brother and his best friend reaped on the same day.

Ben was yanked out of the crowd, and was brought up next to me.

"Well, these are our fabulous tributes from District Seven, Ben Lauderback and Sadie Mach! Shake hands, you two." I reached for Ben's hand, and he took it.

I stared into his grey eyes, trying to sense emotions.

I sensed he was very scared, and didn't want to be publically broadcasted like this.

But on the very inside... I saw hope.

Just the SMALLEST glimmer of it, but I saw some.

I knew he had faith in me, and he completely trusted me. Sure, he hadn't talked to me much, but he'd secretly envied all of the things I'd done with Thomas.

He seemed to ask me a question with his eyes. I could see it.

_Will you trust me?_

The answer was obvious. I replied.

_Yes._

**DUN DA DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!  
You guys: "WHAAAAAT? A SECRET ROMANCE?"**


	5. Chapter 5: The Goodbye

**Sorry for no updates in like 7 years. **

We are escorted into the town hall, and I am feeling nauseous.

_Did I really just get reaped for the Hunger Games?_

Is this real?

It was more than just real; it was real, but then it was real on top of that. Fuchsia escorted Ben and I down the hall, talking all the way. 

"Oh, isn't it just exciting! Knowing all of these fine riches can be YOURS! On top of that, you even get to visit The Capitol! I think this is quite an opportunity you two have here."

"Yeah, an opportunity to get ourselves killed by the Careers..." Ben muttered. I smiled, and he (looking shocked) smiled back.

We are brought into a small room where we are told to wait for our families. After a while, our mothers come in.

Mrs. Lauderback is in the corner, having a serious conversation with Ben, while my mother just stands and hugs me.

"I'm sorry... that your father couldn't come. He got so upset when he heard, he just ran back out into the field." she said.

"It's fine." I replied, feeling a lump form in my throat.

"Sadie," she said "He would be proud of you for being so brave. You looked so calm when you walked up, and he would've liked that. I know I did." She stopped talking and hugged me. Our mothers left, and the speaker said "One final visitor."

Thomas walked through the door, two presents behind his back. One was done in a quick fashion, and one looked more pristine, like it had been done before my name had been announced.

He gave the crude one to Ben, who didn't even to notice it's lack of perfection, and inside was an amulet made of steel. Sure, it wasn't real steel, but Ben hugged his brother anyway. Then, Thomas turned to me.

"I was gonna give this to you after the reaping when we got home, but..." he handed me the package.  
Inside was a beautifully crafted golden locket. I opened it, and inside saw the word "_INFINITE_" in his fancy cursive writing.

"I heard from one of the men in the fields that "Mach" means "Infinite"... or something like that."

"I guess now I have an infinite chance of winning..." I joked. He hugged me, then left.

I was alone with Ben Lauderback.

"So... this whole Hunger Games thing." Ben started "I was..." 

"Shhhh..." I told him. "We should not talk about it unless we have to. That way, we won't remember the probability of our upcoming deaths."

We both laughed. I'd never heard Ben laugh before, but it was nice to hear it. I felt that in these short fifteen minutes, I had truly gotten to know him.

Suddenly, Fuchsia stepped into the room.

"Time to go! Off to the train!"

**No dramatic ending this time? D:**


	6. Chapter 6: The Train

**Spring break is soon, so... maybe only a few updates over it?  
**

The train is a huge, sleek, metal one that glides smoothly across the tracks. I sit in the large waiting room with Ben, waiting to be called into the main room to have a discussion with our mentor.  
"Who could our mentor possibly be? District 7 hasn't won the games yet!" I remarked as we waited.  
"Maybe they'll give us a person from the Capitol?" Ben suggested, but I shrugged it off. That wouldn't be fair to the other tributes from Panem. Suddenly, the sliding metal door slid open, and the room filled with light.

Inside was a huge room (the ceilings weren't high, but the room was very long and walled with greatly fashioned oak wood) filled to the brim with tables _**filled**_ with food and drinks. My mouth watered as I saw treats my even my slightly wealthy family could not afford. There were plates of roast beef, steak, baked goods, anything you could imagine. Ben had the same expression on his face, but his seemed to be more pained. I knew he was thinking of his family, and how much they would enjoy this. I wasn't thinking these thoughts because I had a father who I hardly ever saw and a mother who had her mind on other things.

"This is the main room! Auden will meet you in a moment..." Fuchsia said, grinning. She left, and Ben and I looked hungrily at each other.

When Fuchsia came back with the man, she found Ben and I trying to cram every morsel of food onto our plates. We quickly hid the plates at her return.

"This is Auden! He's one of the Capitol's personal trainers for District 7, so show him some respect!" We both bowed, but Auden had an odd look on his face, like he was trying not to say something he _desperately_ wanted to say. Fuchsia left, and Auden began.

"Well, all you have to do is survive. Good luck." He said, then promptly waltzed out the door, humming to music no one could hear.

Ben and I looked at each other, our expressions speechless. Then, I spoke.

"We have a drunk for our mentor."

Ben cursed, then began pacing the room. "With no mentor, we won't know how to do certain things. If we don't know how to do certain things, the careers will find us. And if the careers find us... then we're dead!" he spat, flipping one of the empty tables. I sat down with my plate of food.

"Don't worry, we still have training. Everything's going to be alright." I smiled at him, and he returned it.  
"I just can't keep going on like this. If we _do_ have to go into that arena, which we do, then I want to be prepared for it.

He seemed to give up for now, and he sat down with his food and ate.

Tomorrow, we would arrive in the Capitol.

Tomorrow, the games would truly begin.

**The next part? NOT going to be released tomorrow. :P**


End file.
